


First Christmas

by ladyblogger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblogger/pseuds/ladyblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Fred doesn’t die in the battle and he and Hermionie are the ones who kiss not her and Ron</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Fred doesn’t die in the battle and he and Hermionie are the ones who kiss not her and Ron

It was the first Christmas after the Second Great War and Hermionie was feeling a little out of sync at the Burrow. Everyone seemed to be on eggshells around her, and Fred and Ron for that matter. For some reason everyone thought she would have ended up with Ron, not his troublemaking older brother. It bothered Hermionie that everyone was treating her differently because she finally decided to do something for herself. She wanted to be with Fred, part of her always had. She never told anyone about her feelings before; she did not want to make a mess. Even in fourth year when she was fighting with Ron, or in sixth year when Ron started dating someone else, she never thought more about her feelings for Fred. She never thought that she’d have the opportunity to be with Fred, but then again, most of the world thought Voldemort would never return, so it makes sense that the two events would coincide. 

“Hey Hermionie, are you hiding away in Ginny’s room again?” Fred’s voice asked from the staircase. 

Hermionie gave her head a small shake, “I’m not hiding, I’m reading,” she replied. 

“Ya, I’m sure you are,” Fred said, his voice sounded sad from the other side of the door. It was so different from his normal joking tone that Hermionie thrust open the door with a snap. Fred was leaning against the wall, his head slightly bowed, and his lips seemingly locked in a forced half smile. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. 

“Sorry I’ve been kind of distant since we came here, I’m just not sure where I stand here anymore. Everything has changed,” She said into his chest, she didn’t want to look at him. She knew she was being silly, no one had treated her differently after she came here. The only one acting different was her, well and Ron, but he was always so moody that people hardly seemed to notice. 

“Just me, things have changed for the better, but we can hang out in here if you don’t want to be around everyone else,” Fred said, pressing his lips onto the top of her hair.

“Oh no you won’t be actually, both of you out,” Ginny had apparently heard Fred’s words when she was walking up the stairs, dragging Harry behind her, “Move on out you love birds, find a new nest”.

Harry looked both amused and embarrassed, “Sorry Hermionie, Charlie was riling the rest of them up against us, Ginny can only take so much teasing before someone gets hurt, so we had to get out of there”.  
All of them laughed and Hermionie and Fred turned to leave. Harry grabbed Hermionie’s arm though before she got too far “Can I just talk to you for a second?” 

“Watch it Potter, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking to,” Fred joked. He kissed Hermionie softly and quickly, leaving her breathless as he always did.  
She was smiling when she turned to Harry, “Ya?”

“Ron is actually ok with it you know, you and Fred. He’s just got some pride issues, but you knew that. He’s your friend, and he just wants you to be happy. He’ll stop being a prat eventually,” Harry said genuinely. 

“Thanks Harry, really. I just have been feeling like I’ve kind of ruined everything,” She said.

Harry started laughing, “Trust me, you haven’t ruined anything. Everything will be fine,” he said, hugging her. 

“Thanks Harry, I think I’m going to go find Fred,” She said, actually feeling better. 

He chuckled, “Ya, I think you should”.

She turned and walked, probably too quickly, down the stairs after Fred. She caught up with him in the garden. The look on his face melted her hair and made her palms sweet. The way he looked at her reassured her that she wouldn’t be properly happy with anyone else, so why not lose herself in the happiness she had now? 

She jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him deep and hard. He seemed a little surprised at her, but adjusted quickly, wrapping his hands around her, spinning her around. 

He put her down, but didn’t let her go. She couldn’t keep from smiling, “Wanna see if your mom needs any help with dinner?”

“Not really, but if that’s where you’re going to be, that’s where I’m going to be too,” He replied, ever so sweetly. 

“Well I’ll be inside, it’s probably in your best interest for tonight, that you’ll be in their too,” Hermionie said, then winked at him. She turned her back on him, but heard him rushing to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for my best friend Emily!


End file.
